Cucio (The Lost Ones)
History Cucio was a rather adventurous hatchling who never missed an opportunity to explore and find new places. Unfortunately, one day this led to him travelling a little too far west from his birth clan and leaving the Sunbeam Ruins entirely. At first he was thrilled that he had found such a new, exciting place to explore but his enthusiasm quickly turned to fear once he realised that not only did he not know his way back, but that he had ended up in the Tangled Wood, a place his parents had warned him not to go. As he crept around, alone and lost in the blackness, his terror grew. For a hatchling who had lived all his life in the Sunbeam Ruins, the darkness of the Tangled Wood was a new and terrifying experience for him. He could not shake the feeling that someone, or something, was following him. In his fear, he instinctively did something he had never done before; he used magic to create a small light. Now he could see, although this did not make his situation any better. He was surrounded by umbra wolves and had absolutely no idea how to fight them. Just as he was about to take his chances and flee, he was rescued by a pair of mirror dragons who defeated the wolves easily. After making sure he was alright, the pair made to leave. Cucio, scared of being alone in the dark again, begged them to take him along with them and was delighted when not only did they accept, but offered him a place to stay in their clan. Personality Once he gets to know someone, Cucio is extremely friendly. He can be slightly shy towards dragons who he doesn’t know very well at first, but quickly warms up to them. Although from first impressions he may seem slightly innocent and naïve, dragons who get to know him quickly learn that he has a wicked sense of humour and enjoys playing pranks just as much, if not more than some of the shadow dragons in the clan. Cucio is very loyal to his friends and will help them out with anything without a second thought, especially if magic is involved. Since learning about his natural talent for sorcery, he has become very eager to develop this skill and uses magic at every opportunity, even for tasks which don't really require it such as moving an object from one place to another. Some might see this as showing off, and they would be correct; he just can't help himself. Appearance Cucio is never seen without his ragged old cape, which is the only possession he brought with him from his home clan, and his wizards hat which he started wearing as a joke, but ended up growing rather fond of. Also prominent is the bright blue light sprouting from his head which he created with magic; although he will never admit it, he is still slightly afraid of the dark and the light helps make him feel safer in the darkness of his new home. Abilities Combat Cucio tends to take more of a supportive role in combat, healing his allies and throwing up defensive barriers rather than attacking directly. However, he is quite happy to throw in the odd attack when it is needed, and is powerful enough for it to make a significant difference. Unfortunately, he has grown rather cocky about his abilities and will often make stupid mistakes which lead to trouble. Gathering Cucio relies on magic to help him find items and food, casting spells which heighten his senses and attract prey towards him. Unfortunately, many dragons consider this to be "cheating" and refuse to go gathering with him since he inevitably ends up finding most of the things worth finding in the area, leaving nothing for them. Relationships Friends Lilith Although they deal with very different types of magic, Lilith and Cucio are very good friends. They will often practice magic together, and give eachother tips on how to improve. Nym As soon as Nym noticed Piasa's interest in Cucio, she made it her mission to become his best friend since she knew nothing would antagonise Piasa more. To begin with, Cucio was completely unaware of Nym's ulterior motives and was simply happy to have a new friend, but by the time he began to realise that Nym was not all she seemed the two genuinely liked eachother, much to Piasa's dismay. Tiamat Since Tiamat often accompanies Cucio and Piasa to the coliseum, she and Cucio see a lot of eachother. They don't talk to eachother much, but they both trust and understand the other completely. Mates Piasa Piasa was surprised when the tiny, defenseless fae she had rescued accepted her offer to train him in the coliseum, and even more surprised when he actually appeared to ''enjoy ''it, even growing bold enough to return some of her playful insults. Cucio was completely smitten with the loud, strong mirror who had rescued him and soon the two were practically joined at the hip, spending day after day in the coliseum together. Trivia Category:Male Category:Fae Category:Light Dragon Category:Mage